Unforgiven
by DivineSynder
Summary: Claire begins to suspect that Nathan is not who he claims to be and in the process of discovering the truth she finds herself in a bad situation with Sylar.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters nor did I make any money from this. This is my first Heroes fic and I'm planning to get a little hot and heavy later on in the chapters so if you're not down with that I'd stop here. Other than that, Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The night that Claire Bennett watched Sylar burn on that make shift alter in Coyote Sands a small part of her had feared that he would rise from those ashes and take her. Take her far away from her family and everything that meant something to her.

She could recall his words about how they had all of eternity ahead of them.

That she would tire of trying to kill him. That she may one day come to forgive him.

Maybe even love him.

Forgive him. Maybe. Put everything behind her . After all anything is possible.

But try as she might Claire couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of one day loving the very man who shattered her life. Terrorized her and forced her to give over her ability. No. She could never have loved him. Even after many years of it just being them. She just couldn't.

Could she?

**********

Claire sat helplessly in the passenger seat of the black Honda as the man who masqueraded as her father drove silently . Tears escaping her eyes she tried to remind herself that it wasn't her fault. He had more power than she did. She could only do what she was told.

Earlier that evening Claire had walked into Nathan' study with her mind made up.

I can do this, she thought.

Nathan was sitting at his desk. A small watch in his hand held ever so slightly up to his right ear.

"Um, Nathan?"

He looked up slightly started. He relaxed as soon as he saw her . "Yes Claire." His voice seem to deepen whenever Claire was around him. It was even worse now that it was just the two of them in the room.

"Do you, uh, have a minute?" Claire fought to sound normal even though she was nervous inside. Nervous? More like terrified. She needed to do this. She had to make sure she wasn't wrong. She hoped she was wrong.

"I always have a minute for you Claire." Nathan got up and walked over to the door Claire had just entered. He slowly closed it behind her. Claire wished he hadn't.

Summoning all the control she could to appear calm Claire walked farther into the room and sat down on one of his chairs.

"I wanted to talk to you ," she started, "I have a question that I really need you to answer."

Nathan smiled. "Of course honey." That smile on his face was not putting her at ease.

Instead of sitting down behind the desk Nathan sat in front of desk looming over Claire.

Claire decided to stay with the Petrelli's while Nathan cleaned up his mess with the government. Now that they were no longer being hunted Claire decided it was time to get to know Nathan all over again. She figured she had more time than anyone so she might as well give her father a chance to be the hero she needed him to be.

For a moment Claire remembered the reason that brought her to this exact moment and the incident that caused her to suddenly fear her father.

*******************

_Claire was sitting in the living room watching some old comedy rerun on a Saturday night. The house was quiet except for the television. She had decided to stay in while the rest of the family went out._

_Claire heard the front door open and then Nathan appeared at the entrance of the living room. _

"_Hey Claire." He smiled. Walking towards the couch where she was lounging, Nathan removed his jacket to reveal a white button up dress shirt with dark navy dress pants. _

_Claire moved over to make room for him. "Hey Dad." _

_Nathan sighed. "What are you doing home?"_

"_Just didn't feel like going out." Feeling a slight chill Claire pulled a throw over herself. She thought about going up stairs and putting on some more clothes but she was just too lazy. Besides, the tank top and shorts she had on were comfortable and she would be going to bed soon enough. Claire stifled a yawn._

"_There's really nothing on besides some reruns. I think there's a documentary about animal mating rituals but …" Claire trailed off._

_Nathan snorted lightly. "Mating rituals? Hmm. Sounds interesting." He glanced at Claire. _

_Claire rolled her eyes. "If you want to watch it be my guest. I'm going to bed." _

_Claire started to get up but Nathan's hand shot out stopping her._

"_You don't have to go to bed honey. Stay and keep me company. Just a little while." He pleaded._

_Nathan's eyes looked different, Claire noticed. There was something about him that just felt off. But she just couldn't seem to put her finger on it. But he was her father and he wanted to spend a little quality time with her. What would a good daughter do?_

"_Ok. But if I fall asleep don't take it personally." Claire settled back down putting her shoulder to shoulder with her father._

_Nathan sat back more comfortably while he and Claire watched Bill Cosby charm his way out of another mess. Eventually Claire's eyes started to droop and before she knew it she was sound asleep._

_Claire was dreaming. She was lying on the coffee of her home in Costa Verde. Her brain exposed and the top of her skull lay not even five feet away. The fear she felt made tears well up in her eyes. The monster was over her._

_Sylar's finger strummed gently over her brain tissue. He was different. She knew he was Sylar but he wasn't suppose to be there._

_He's dead, Claire though._

_Sylar chuckled. "No honey. I'm not gone. I'll never be gone. You and I are meant to be together. And that's just the way it is."_

_Claire felt something grazed her rib cage. _

_She awoke to find herself lying with her head on her father's lap. Nathan's hand rested against her rib cage. His fingers grazed closely to her chest. A moment of panic came over Claire as she realized that something was off. Way off._

_Claire felt something under head. Something hard and stiff was poking against her neck. Claire sat up quickly wrapping her throw blanket around her. _

_Nathan was strangely calm and Claire began to wonder if she was imagining things. She had to be. This was her father for God sake. What she was thinking was sick and insane._

"_Claire are you okay honey?" Nathan just sat there his dark eyes starring at her. Claire started to answer but the television set caught her attention. On screen a man and a woman were making love on a kitchen table moaning and panting. Probably some Red Shoe Diaries episode. Claire felt slightly grossed out given the situation._

"_Um, yeah dad. Just a bad dream that's all." Claire tightened her blanket. "I'm going to bed. Good night." Claire left quickly and went upstairs to her room._

_Once inside she locked her door. Claire felt weird. She wanted to deny what she had felt but how could she? And why wasn't Nathan apologizing? Surely he knew what it was. Didn't he feel awful having an experience like that with his own daughter right there with him? He didn't even act embarrassed._

_She couldn't contemplate the idea that Nathan had gotten an erection while her head lay right in his lap. Why would he watch an adult show while she was right beside him?_

_Claire just didn't understand. She was embarrassed. Why wasn't he? Claire went into her bathroom brushed her teeth and crawled under the sheets praying that Nathan would stay down stairs._

_For the first time Claire felt strange being in the Petrelli mansion alone with Nathan._

_**************_

Claire decided to act as though the incident in the living room never happened. Much to her relief Nathan appeared to do the same. She didn't know if wanted to endure an embarrassing conversation like that with her bio dad. She would probably die from the embarrassment. That is if she could die at all.

Eventually Claire noticed small changes in her father. No one else seem to notice. Even Peter was oblivious to the situation. And Angela acted like she always did but then again Angela was always hiding something. Noah called frequently to see how she was doing but that was normal nowadays.

And then there was Matt Parkman. He began to stop by the Petrelli mansion often just check on Angela or Nathan. Apparently they all had some business arrangement or deal going and until recently Claire never really cared about what it could be.

But that was then.

Claire cleared her throat and looked at Nathan.

"I know you haven't quite been the same since," she started, "since that night in Coyote Sands. I know it's hard. Everything we all went through." Claire paused.

Nathan sensed this and said, "Go on Claire."

"But I see something different about you now. Have been for a while." Moisture sprang to Claire eyes.

"But I want to be wrong." Claire took a deep breath. Here it goes, she thought.

"I want to pretend that I didn't notice that you can tell whenever a clock is running fast or slow." Claire looked up at Nathan, her palms sweaty and her heart racing. He was calm.

Claire continued. "I want to say that I didn't see you cut yourself shaving yesterday morning and then watch as the wound healed. I don't want to know why you can do that."

Claire suddenly felt genuine fear. Nathan was being too damn quiet. So poised and still. His silence was terrifying.

Claire stopped talking. She hadn't even asked her question yet. She was afraid of what Nathan's answer would be.

Nathan stood suddenly, startling Claire. He returned to the chair behind his desk and sat down. Claire noticed the glass of scotch on her father's desk. Nathan lifted it to his lips and swallowed it one sip.

Putting down the glass, making a loud clinking sound, Nathan looked straight at Claire.

Now is the time to tell me that I was seeing things, Claire hoped. He's going to tell me I'm imagining things and if he did I could probably accept that, she lied to herself. But a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that things were not going to go well. At least not for her.

"Claire. You said you had a question to ask me." Nathan stared hard at Claire.

Claire swallowed hard hoping her voice would wouldn't betray her fear.

"Are you really Nathan Petrelli?" she asked softly. There. She'd finally asked. It was out of the bag. But she still had to wait for an answer.

So she waited. And waited. But Nathan just stared at her. Then a smile tainted his lips. But it wasn't a smile that would put her at ease. The smile was her answer. And it was evil.

Claire jumped up from the chair and dashed over to the door. Her hand grasped the handle and she started to turn the knob. Almost there. But suddenly her hand tensed. The door was ajar but it wasn't moving. She wanted to move but her hand wasn't obeying. Neither was the rest of her body.

"There's no need to be afraid honey." It sounded like Nathan. But it wasn't. "I guess you got your answer huh?" he chuckled.

Claire watched as her hand closed the door. She wanted to scream. To whirl around and tell him to go to hell. But she couldn't do any of that. Claire felt him approach her from behind and place his hand on the front of her throat. He leaned in beside her ear. He whispered.

"Soon this will all be over Claire. We're just going to take a little trip. Just the two of us. I think we need to start building some of those bridges. Now this isn't going to hurt but I promise I'll take it out soon."

Claire panicked wondering what he was talking about until she felt the cold hard metal pierce the base of her skull. She felt her eyes glaze over and knew that temporary death was upon her.

Strangely all Claire could think about was that Noah, Angela and maybe even Matt had something to do with this. Claire eyes closed as a temporary death washed over her.

*********************

Claire's breath returned to her body. Her eyes blinked and her head popped out of an odd position. She felt dried blood on the back of her shirt. A bloody letter opener sat on her lap.

They were driving.

Claire sat helplessly in the passenger seat of the black Honda as the man who masqueraded as her father drove silently . Tears escaping her eyes she tried to remind herself that it wasn't her fault. He had more power than she did. She could only do what she was told.

**I had originally intended for this to be a one shot but I decided to do a couple of chapters instead. This is my first Heroes fic so please leave me feedback. If you don't like it tell me why you don't like it. Other than that I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! Your encouragement meant a lot to me. Second of all, why is the second chapter always so much harder to write than the first one? Geeze Louise. Anyway I had some trouble getting the chapter loaded but hopefully it works. I hope you enjoy! **

**Also a little bird told me I want to mention this so here it goes. Sylar is in Nathan's form through the story except for a small part near the end. Claire knows he's really Sylar so we're still calling him SYlar but he just looks like Nathan. Hopes that clears up any confusion. ;-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes nor the characters from it and I didn't make any money from writing this. Wish I did though. ;-D**

Unforgiven

Chapter Two

"Why are you still pretending to be Nathan? I already know who you are. Sylar." Claire spit his name out like it was garbage in her mouth.

Beside her Sylar chuckled. "Because I know it pisses you off." He glances at her sideways his demeanor almost playful. However because it's Nathan's face it seems wrong. "Doesn't it Claire?"

Claire rolled her eyes. Her body was still being held still under Sylar's control but she was past being afraid. She was done with being the little victim.

"Being as you killed my dad, what's the point in the masquerade? "

Sylar was silent for a moment. "Well, to be honest Claire, I didn't know for a while. I think we can thank our good friend Matt Parkman for that. Probably your other dad and that bitch of a granny you've got too. Seems only logical that they've got their dirty hands in this."

Claire closed her eyes. She couldn't believe her family had done this. They should've left Nathan dead. Using Sylar to fill his shoes was just morbid and a little bit stupid given the current situation she was in.

"They should've known better." Claire's voice was low. She felt a deep sadness thinking about the times Angela regarded Nathan as if he were really her son. He may have looked like Nathan but he wasn't. Sylar was alive and well. He knew what they'd done to him and here she was alone in a car driving to God knows where with a psychotic murderer who looked exactly like her father.

She was totally screwed.

*************************************************************

After a few moments Claire felt her body loosen up. The hold that Sylar had held over her dropped and she stretched her legs and hands.

"Figured you'd like a little moving room. But if you do anything stupid I'll shove something in the back of your head again." He threatened.

Claire watched the road pass by. They were somewhere but she wasn't quite sure. There were fields around but it was mostly just highway and dirt. "Where are we?" Claire asked.

Sylar's eyes stayed on the road. "No where important honey."

The sound of rain began to drip onto the wind shield. Sylar turned the wipers on as the rain became heavy and more frequent. "Looks like we're in for a storm."

Claire couldn't believe this.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded. "Why are you being so casual about this? You've taken me against my will and your making small talk about the weather."

Claire turned her head to face him. "Tell me what you want from me."

Sylar was silent for a moment. Claire watched him out of the corner of her eyes. It was strange to see her father physically there and terrifying because she knew he really wasn't there. Claire's heart ached for her real dad. He was dead. Gone. The man beside her was an illusion.

"Claire." It sounded like he was savoring the taste of her name in his mouth. It made Claire sick. "I know I've terrorized you. But I never meant to hurt you."

She laughed. "Well then what did you mean to do? Did you think that taking my ability wouldn't hurt me? Did you think I wouldn't be afraid? How dare you say you never meant to hurt me. " Claire turned her head away from Sylar. "I really thought I was going to die."

Sylar sat quietly taking in her words. "But you didn't. I knew there was something different about you. Even before I saw your brain. You were the girl who couldn't get hurt. The prize. You had the one thing that would make me invincible." He paused then continued. "I didn't know whether you would die or not. I thought it was possible. Did you know that your brain is the only one I didn't fully remove? The other ones I just took them right out. But not your's. I wanted you to be aware. To know what was happening. You're the only one whose ever survived me. You were like a beautiful experiment."

Claire tried to make a come back but her mouth was suddenly closed off. The son of a bitch was holding her in his control again. Damn him, she thought.

"I know I told you I wouldn't hold you unless you did something stupid but I have something to say and I don't want any interruptions." Sylar was silent for a few moments. "I've destroyed everything I've ever touched because of what I am. I covet what I don't have. It's my burden. I'm always left wanting more. When I came for you I saw you as just another life I was about to destroy. But I hoped that," he paused before continuing. "I hoped that you would be okay. Your ability was the biggest, the most amazing ability I would ever get my hands on. I didn't want to marvel in it alone."

Claire was getting sicker by moment.

"The truth is Claire that when it comes to you I feel possessive. I'm the only one who will ever understand what you're going through. We really are a lot alike. We know both know what it's like being lied to. To be pawns. To hurt inside where the wound doesn't show."

Claire realized that Sylar's hands had been gripping the wheel.

"That day at PrimAtech I wanted for you too see that you were better than the Petrelli's. They lied to you. To me. And they didn't deserve you."

Sylar finally allowed Claire's mouth to move. She thought carefully before she spoke.

"You do realize that in the process of trying to "help" me, you ended up killing my mom too? What had she done?" Claire felt a tear threaten to slide but she forced herself to stay composed.

"I had finally found my mother. She wasn't perfect. But she was mine. You had no right to take that away from me. You didn't do it for me. You did it for yourself. They lied to you. And made you believe they cared about you. But they didn't. How could they? You're a monster." Claire was surprised that Sylar had yet to shut her up.

Sylar sat quietly gathering his thoughts. "I guess your right. I did do it for me. I used you as an excuse. But that's not all. I guess I wanted you to realize they couldn't give you what you needed."

"And you thought you could? " Claire laughed before she continued.

"Sylar I want to know why I'm here. Before this goes any further I want to know why your so damn hell bent on making me as miserable as you.'

Claire heard a chuckle. "Well you know what they say. Misery loves company." Sylar's little joke was just the thing to piss her off.

"You can't die Claire. Neither can I. You're the only thing that's going to be around as long as I am. To be honest I'm not too fond of being alone for an eternity."

"Yeah. Well you brought that on yourself Sylar." Claire, still unable to move, wished she could look at him. Sylar stiffened.

"Perhaps I did Claire."

Engrossed in their morbid conversation Claire was relieved to see a few small buildings. A diner, a car parts shop, and a motel with a red neon sign. Must be a small resting place for travelers, Claire thought.

Spotting a payphone beside the motel Claire's heart soared a little. Being as she didn't have her cell maybe she could sneak away and call for help. Peter would be her likely choice. Claire knew there was no way that Peter was in on this. He would never stand for it.

Suddenly the black sedan pulled into the motel parking lot. Pulling into a space near to the end Claire noticed only three cars in the lot including a big rig parked a few feet down.

Claire felt her heart speed up. Why were they in a motel parking lot? She told herself she wasn't going to be the victim and that included her being scared. But she couldn't help worrying about what Sylar had planned for her.

Sylar turned off the engine and raised his hand to stop Claire from speaking. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He laughed at his own joke.

As Sylar got out the car he walked around the car. Standing in front of the car Claire watched as Sylar shifted from Nathan into himself. Even though she knew it was him the shock of actually seeing Sylar frightened her. As he walked into the check in building Claire's mind raced with thoughts.

I have to get away. I'm not the victim. I can survive anything. I'm invincible and no one can hurt me, she thought.

In the meantime Claire's door opened and the real Sylar flicked his fingers at her allowing her to move out of the car and up the set of stairs.

Thankfully he left her ability to speak but nothing else. "So now you choose to look like yourself huh?"

Sylar chuckled. "Nathan's a bit of a celebrity. No one knows who I am." They walked down a few doors until Claire stopped in front of room 229. The last room and the farthest away from the others.

Claire's hands were held by her side as Sylar walked behind her. "Open the door Claire." Nathan's voice commanded her.

Sylar had went back to being Nathan. Just great, Claire thought.

A key card was slipped into her hand. Claire felt her fingers grasped it, watched as they slipped it into slot and waited for the light to turn green. Claire's hand removed the key and turned the handle opening the door to reveal a small room with one bed, a chair and table, an small TV set and two other doors. One of those doors led to the empty room next to them and the other led into a small bathroom.

Claire heard Nathan's voice tell her to go in and unable to protest she obeyed.

Claire enter and went directly to the bed where she whirled around and sat down on the dark brown comforter. Sylar had taken Nathan's form again.

Claire stared at the man before her knowing that underneath those features was nothing but pure evil. Claire wasn't afraid of being hurt but being humiliated. Taken advantage of. Claire knew she could be cut and heal almost instantly. But the emotional cuts were always harder to heal.

Sylar, looking every bit like her father, stared at her from the door. He took a small step towards and the look in his eyes screamed predator. And she was the prey.

Claire remember the night she felt him through his pants. It had been Sylar's reaction and thankfully not her bio dad's. Nathan would never subject her to this kind of behavior. But the man pretending to be Nathan. Sylar. He would.

Claire sat still, unable to move, but not unable to speak.

"Whatever your going to do, please don't do it. I don't know if I can handle this." Tears welled up in Claire's eyes. Sylar sat down beside her on the bed. He took his hand and placed it upon her knee. Claire had been wearing a dark blue free flowing skirt that came exactly to her knees when she had walked into Nathan's office earlier that evening. Now she regretted making things so easy for him.

"Are you telling me your afraid? Even though there's nothing I can do to hurt you?" Sylar's hand stayed on her knee as if waiting for to answer him.

Claire's heart started to beat faster and she felt her fear flow through her. "You know damn well you can hurt me. I don't have the ability to throw fire or electricity. I can't just teleport whenever I'm in trouble. All I know is that when trouble comes looking for me I can either face it or run. Being as you've made it impossible for me to run all I can do is stay. "

Sylar had leaned forward bringing him more into her view. Her clear green eyes took in the soft brown ones. Knowing that she wasn't looking into Nathan's eyes made her feel more sure about what she thought was about to happen.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Sylar slid off the bed and kneeled in front of her. "I destroy everything I touch Claire. Everything but you. You're unbreakable."

Sylar straightened up until he was eyes level with Claire. "I know that you don't love me. I know that you hate me. And you believe that what I'm about to do to is terrifying." Claire swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I want to experience you. I want to know you. I want you to know me. To know that I'm not a just a animal. I'm a man. A man with desires and feelings." Sylar's mouth was a mere inches away from Claire's mouth. "I want you too see that I can be gentle. "

Claire lower lips quivered. "Your going to force me?" The idea of him holding her down thrusting away filled her mind and she panicked.

"I would prefer not to. I know you won't break. That's the thing about you Claire. You're strong. You can handle anything." Sylar's voice lowered to a seductive whisper. "I just want to be with you. Just for tonight."

Claire's stomach turned. She was in trouble. And there was no one to save her but herself.

To Be Continued…….

**************************************************

**SO I really struggled through this chapter. I had so many ideas but not all of them would fit. Please, please review. Let me know what you liked. Or even what you didn't like. Just don't be mean about it. **


	3. Author's Note

This is kind of embarrassing but because I'm a beginner I'm going to cut myself some slack as I hope the rest of you will.. LOL

I've written chapter 3 and posted it. However I didn't use a beta and not a lot of people have read it yet so I've deleted the chapter and I'm going to spruce it up a bit. I've received some wonderful constructive criticism on how I can make it better so I'm going to change a couple of things to make it easier to read and understand.

If you've read it already, there's not any big change in the plot development but some words near the end are going to be redone. I really appreciate all the encouragement and criticism I've received. Thanks again Doc Spleenmiester. I'm working on it now and will have it ready later tonight.

Thank you all.


	4. Chapter 3

****

So this is the new revised draft. Thanks for all the advice and encouragement. I couldn't have done this without the support of people like you.

Special thanks to Doc Spleenmeister! I hope you enjoy!!!!

I do not own Heroes or the characters from it. I made no money off of this. Wouldn't be much even if I did. LOL　

Unforgiven

Chapter Three

Claire Bennett stared into the dark brown eyes of the man before her. He looked exactly like Nathan Petrelli, her father.

He wasn't though. Nathan was gone. Sylar had taken his place. He'd been forced by Matt Parkman to forget who he was while Noah Bennett and Angela Petrelli sat by.

And now poor little Claire was going to suffer for the mistakes her family made.

*******************************************************************

Claire squeezed her eyes shut the moment she felt Sylar's fingers on her face. This is too real , she thought. She wanted to run, to tell him no but she still couldn't move.

Sylar's mouth was still inches from hers and she could feel and smell his breath.

"Claire. It's okay. I think you may come to enjoy this. " He smiled. "No pun intended."

She felt his lips brush hers. Then again. Each time a little more bolder until his lips melted into hers. Suddenly Claire discovered she could move.

Sylar grasped her arms tightly holding her to him and in the process broke the kiss. He still looked like Nathan. "I'm going to let you make your own decision Claire. I can be the lover you want. The lover you need."

Claire stared into Nathan's eyes knowing Sylar was behind them. The idea of giving in to Sylar's needs made her feel dirty. But she needed to think of a plan. It would be easier for her if he didn't look like her father.

In the meantime, he loosened his grip slightly and kissed her fully on the mouth. She shut her eyes tightly. This isn't happening, Claire thought to herself. I'm still at home in the bed and this is an awful nightmare.

She felt a rough hand slide up her calf and onto her thigh pushing her dark blue skirt up higher than she liked. Suddenly Claire remembered Brody, the boy who tried to force her at the Homecoming bonfire. The fear she felt. The anger that still resonated from every pore in her body.

Claire knew she couldn't get away. She knew that he wanted to make love to her in his own sick twisted way. So she quickly developed a plan. It was a difficult task but if she wanted to escape this prison she'd have to learn to swallow her pride. She'd have to be the victim. Something Claire completely and utterly despised.

************************************************************************************

Claire opened her eyes ready to commit to her plan. The shock of seeing Sylar's face in front of her almost knocked the breath out of her lungs. Knowing what was to come she was thankful that he no longer looked like Nathan.

His handsome face up close was scary and yet, Claire shamefully admitted, a little bit sexy. Slowly she released the breath she'd been holding.

Claire sat there looking straight into the eyes of a madman. "What are you doing?' she asked.

She expected a snide grin but instead his eyes softened. "I already told you." he replied. "I just want to experience you." He brought his lips to hers and brushed them together softly. "I want to feel you. I want…"

She felt a slight tremble through Sylar's body. He's shaking, she thought. Then Claire realized that the shaking was desire. Desire for her.

She felt Sylar lips descend upon hers once more and allowed him to kiss her. Allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She could taste the whiskey from Nathan's desk . She forced herself to be calm. She wanted to scream and yell but she knew that would only cause trouble. If someone came to check out the commotion Sylar would probably kill them. And Claire honestly knew she'd never get away.

The kiss intensified until he broke away from her mouth kissing the side of her throat. She briefly entertained the idea of passing out hoping maybe he'd let her be. However the contact of his lips made Claire shiver and it had nothing to do with being cold.

"That's it Claire. Don't think. Don't pretend. Just close your eyes and feel." He said between kisses.

Claire trembled as Sylar's large calloused hands slid gently up her thighs to remove her white lace panties She was ashamed to admit that she was turned on. She knew it should sicken her but she forced those thoughts away.

She felt his hands spread her legs apart as he rested between her thighs. Her skirt was hiked to her waist and Claire could feel the cool air on the private area between her legs.

The fear crept inside her and for the first time she made an attempt to get away. She pushed at Sylar's torso but not hard enough. Suddenly he fisted her hair pulling so tightly that had she been able to feel pain she would've winced. Exposing her neck and claiming it with his mouth and tongue Claire gasped when he slipped a finger inside of her.

She wasn't under his control. She could move if she wanted. But his hand between her thighs made thinking difficult for her. Sylar's hand pumped her slowly at first while still fisting Claire's long blonde hair. Her breathing became erratic as she felt something like a tingle start in her pelvis.

Sylar's hand tightened in her hair as he slipped another finger inside of her. After a few seconds he pumped his hand harder. Claire's back arched and the movement thrust her small breasts forward. She tried not to cry out but the pleasure was so great she couldn't contain it.

Sylar released her hair and kissed her throat and chest. Claire's body felt like it was on fire. She couldn't believe the pleasure she had felt at the hands of Sylar when usually it was heartache. Or fear. Or even pain.

Claire hadn't realized that she'd fallen back against the bed until she saw Sylar's face looming over her. His eyes were different. Kinder. She couldn't quite place it. But she knew that he was a killer. She would never forget that.

Slightly panting she stared into his dark brown eyes. "What now?" she asked slightly hoarse.

He continued to stare at her. His gaze traveled over her body. His eyes tracing her exposed neck, her firm breasts covered by her shirt and finally her long smooth legs uncovered by her skirt.

He surprised her by answering, "I don't know."

Claire wasn't sure what to do now.

Her eyes closed in confusion, and in hope, but then she felt his lips hover over hers. She opened them only to see him inhaling the scent of her skin and for a brief moment wondered what she smelled like to him. "I know that whatever happens, " Sylar whispered, "I can't destroy you."

Claire took a moment to consider what she was about to do. For some crazy unknown reason in that very moment she wanted him. She hated him for all that he'd done to her and her family but she couldn't shake the feelings inside of her. She actually lusted for the man. And she knew that even though she was about to sleep with this monster, this killer, she would be okay. She was Claire fucking Bennett. She was invincible.

Claire raised her head and placed a light kiss against his mouth. Sylar's face told her that he was surprised. But there was also a hint of arrogance. Like he knew she was giving in to him. I'll show you, she thought,

She kissed him again and he responded his tongue dueling with her as if kissing her was a necessity to live.

Claire felt his body shift on top of her. He slipped his forearms under her knees and lifted her up only to push her further onto the mattress. As her head hit the pillow she felt a dip in the bed as Sylar crawled up to hover himself over her. He attacked her mouth with his. She could now feel the weight of him pressed against her small frame and it didn't make her sick.

Sylar's mouth traced her neck and collar bone with slow deliberate dips of his tongue. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel. She felt the danger and the excitement of what she was doing. She also felt the anger in what she was allowing to happen. With that thought Claire fisted her hands in the back of Sylar's hair and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him roughly and in a shocking move to both herself and Sylar she flipped him over so she was lying on top of him.

She sat up her small pelvis resting directly on top of his waist. Claire was suddenly hit with the realization that she could feel him hard beneath her. Feel his excitement. His eyes were glazed over with something that resembled lust. Lust for her.

She sat still for a moment watching as Sylar took a few shallow breaths. His lips parted like he was going to speak but Claire slipped a finger over his mouth. "Hush." she whispered. "You've said enough for the night. Now it's my turn."

Claire leaned down to hover over his face as her small nimble fingers slipped each of the buttons through the small holes in his shirt. She opened his shirt to reveal a light dusting of dark brown hair that trailed down into the waist of his pants. She sat up admiring his chest and what part of his arms she could see. She placed her hands against his hard stomach and slowly, gently gyrated herself on his groin. Sylar's eyes closed and he let out a growl that vibrated through Claire's body.

With his eyes still closed Claire continued teasing him by gently rocking against him.

She smiled, unbeknownst to Sylar, because Claire realized what she'd been feeling. It didn't have anything to do with lust as much as it did power.

Power. Something she'd never really had. Control. Something she always wanted.

For the first time Claire Bennett held the power. She had control over the situation. The tables were turned and she knew what she had to do. She was going to show him that she was no longer his prisoner. No longer his victim.

Claire stopped her movements and slid down so she could unbutton his pants.

"Is this what you wanted? " she asked in a throaty voice. "Did you wanna feel me on you? "

She unzipped him, enjoying the sound it made as she slid it down. She leaned her head down to hover above his waist. The small patch of hair disappeared into his black boxers and Claire decided two could play at this game.

She allowed the tip of her nose to touch the skin of his belly the small dusting of hair tickling her. She inhaled the scent of his skin. He smelled like a bar of soap and she detected a hint of the cologne her father used to wear.

She slid her cheek over the hard flesh of his stomach and in moment of sheer curiosity Claire licked his skin. She felt him take a deep breath. Sylar's skin was warm and Claire blew her breath against the wet flesh watching small goose bumps appear.

Suddenly Sylar's voice grabbed Claire's attention. "Don't torture me. Get on with it."

Claire smiled against him. Looking up at him she gives him the naughtiest grin she can muster. " Don't you worry. I'm just getting started."

Claire put her hands down over his groin and touched him through his cotton boxers. She was a little afraid of what she felt but she was so power high that she forced herself to forget her fear. The only time she'd ever felt a man was when Sylar, masquerading as Nathan, had gotten an erection while her head was asleep on his lap. Funny how that terrifying and confusing moment had led her to be in this risqué situation.

Her hands shaking slightly Claire pulled Sylar's pants and boxers down revealing his mystery. The part of him that she'd felt before but had never laid eyes on was long and extremely hard. She was surprised that she felt completely aroused by the mere sight of him.

She glanced at Sylar's face, discovering that he was watching her intently. He gave her a look almost as if he was asking her, "Should I take over?"

Claire gathered all the boldness she could muster, gripped him with her bare hand and enjoyed the look on his face as she slid her small hand over his erection. Sylar's eyes closed and his head leaned back onto the pillow. Good boy, she thought.

Claire returned her gaze to the task at hand and she pumped him gently liked he'd done with her. However her hand was dry and if she didn't use some kind of lubrication soon she'd probably rub him raw. Feeling overwhelmed with power Claire decided to do something she never thought she'd try.

She slid her hand down to the base of his shaft, wet her lips and slid her wet tongue out and licked him. She felt Sylar's body tense up so Claire decided to keep going. She was knew and she hoped that she was doing things right. She could hear Sylar moan and Claire knew she had him right where she wanted him. She twirled her tongue until she finally closed her small mouth around him. She slid as much of him into her mouth as she could realizing that she was able to take most of him in. So much for a gag reflex, she though. Claire almost laughed out loud.

She continued to slid her mouth over him until she felt his hand grip her neck. Fearing he might shove himself into her Claire let him slide out of her mouth. She was the in control. Not him.

Claire moved until she was straddling Sylar and she kissed his lips hard. Sylar's hands squeezed the backs of her thighs as the kiss deepened. She removed her mouth and kissed his neck all the while running her hands over his chest. Sylar had removed his shirt and shoes while Claire had been going down on him. Her own heeled shoes had slipped off as well. She hadn't even noticed.

Claire kissed his mouth again and he sat up pushing her upright. He slipped his hands under her tank top and Claire lifted her arms above her head. Sylar removed her shirt revealing a plain white bra.

She sat straddling his lap, his hardness poking against her thigh, as he kissed her gently. She felt his fingers slip under the straps of her bra allowing them to slide down her arms. His kisses became light as feathers.

Suddenly Claire felt that change in him again. She opened her eyes to see him gazing at her lips and her neck. Sylar met her eyes and she saw longing and something else.

Claire had seen that look before on her own face before. Hope. She wondered briefly why he'd be looking at her with hope in his eyes.

His long fingers slid around to her back and he undid Claire's bra with ease.

She sat still thinking she should do something. She was in control after all. But she had to admit that for a moment Sylar captivated her. He looked so mesmerized by her that she still felt powerful.

She kissed him hard. The heat in the room was almost unbearable. She pushed Sylar back until he hit the mattress causing the bed to shake.

Claire slid herself over him and took Sylar inside her body. She felt him push through that barrier and then bust through it. Claire felt no pain. She figured she wouldn't. She watched as Sylar's eyes shut tight.

Her own eyes closed as she started to move. The pleasure wasn't instant like it had been earlier but there was something there slowly building within her. As Claire moved herself she could feel his skin against the inside of her thighs. His strong hands gently but firmly gripping her waist. Claire lost herself in the feel of the man below her.

Her hands laying flat on his hard chest Claire's breathing turned into panting. She was about to lean down and kiss his mouth but Sylar had other plans.

As he flipped her over Claire suddenly felt the flesh of her back against the soft brown comforter. Her skin was sweaty and the material wanted to stick but she didn't care about it. His hard body hovered above her while that part of him still firmly embedded in her was thrusting gently. Her hair splayed out against the bed and her hands grasped his lower back. Sylar kissed her mouth slipping his tongue inside.

The feeling of what they were doing excited Claire more than she thought possible.

A small moan escaped her mouth and Sylar chuckled. "That's it baby." he whispered. " Just feel me."

Sylar kissed her neck and propped himself up on his elbows giving himself some leverage. Claire laid below watching him as he made love to her. She brought her legs up to wrap around him as he rocked her back and forth.

Claire closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel him. Sylar brought his head down to bury in the crook of her neck as he took her by the hands and held them over her head. He parted his legs so he had more room between hers. The movement brought her legs up higher around him. He released her hands and she clung to him as if her life depended on it.

So far he'd kept his word of being gentle but Claire wasn't breakable. "Harder. I need it harder." she panted.

He kissed her lips and slipped his arms underneath her. "You got it."

Never taking his eyes away from her face Sylar began thrusting himself inside of her.

As his hard body danced over her Claire felt the familiar tingling she'd felt earlier when Sylar had used his fingers on her. Only this time it was way more powerful than before. Claire started to close her eyes but Sylar urged her not to.

"I wanna see you." His voice was ragged and Claire could tell he was close too.

Sylar's thrusts became erratic and Claire knew she was gonna come. Unable to keep her eyes open Claire gripped his back digging her nails into his flesh. Like before she cried out arching her back allowing the pleasure to wash over her. Had it not been for the hard male body holding her down she probably would've floated upward and right through the ceiling.

As Claire's body trembled she realized that Sylar hadn't quite reached his release yet. Sliding her hand around the back of his neck she pulled his head down to plant kisses along his neck and chin. His body ached to come and Claire's nails raking his back only made Sylar want it more.

He brought his face to the side of Claire's neck as his body plunged into hers. She held him close as he came his eyes shutting tightly. He didn't make a sound but his body trembled for several moments before he finally brought himself to look at her.

Claire laid there panting as he watched her. He was breathing hard and sweat covered his body. She could hear the slight pattering of rain outside as it hit the window of their hotel room.

Finally Sylar whispered, "You're beautiful Claire. You're always beautiful."

He leaned down to capture her swollen lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Then he slipped out of her and their bodies shivered from the sudden loss of heat. Pulling the brown comforter around them they laid there silently waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

As Claire lay trying to fathom what she'd just done Sylar's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why are you still here?" She detected no hatred or cruelty in his voice. Only amazement. "After what I've done to you, why are you still here?"

For a moment she recalled some of his words in the car on the way there.

__

"I know I've terrorized you. But I never meant to hurt you."

"I knew there was something different about you."

"You're the only one whose ever survived me."

"I've destroyed everything I've ever touched because of what I am. I covet what I don't have. It's my burden."

"We know both know what it's like being lied to. To hurt inside where the wound doesn't show."

"They didn't deserve you."

Claire thought carefully before she spoke.

"I'm here because I'm different. I'm special. You can't break me. I survived you. "

Claire slipped out of the bed noticing her skirt still around her waist. Picking up her shirt and bra she escaped to the bathroom where she shut the door and locked it.

*****************************************************************************

Claire washed her face and fixed her clothes. The realization of what she'd just done should've shamed her but she wasn't going to let it. Sylar was right about her. She was different. Even though her ability only allowed her to heal herself something told her that it also enabled her to cope. She had been brought to that motel room as a victim but Claire would not be leaving as one.

She decided that she pitied Sylar. He chose to be a monster. He may have felt that everyone pressured and tricked him into becoming what he was but he always had a choice. Claire had a choice too. She'd hoped staying in the bathroom that Sylar would get dressed and leave. It would've made it easier because she felt like she'd seen part of him tonight. Reaching out to her as if almost saying, "Look at me. I can be human."

Sylar knew he couldn't destroy her and maybe that's why he wanted her so bad. Maybe he thought she could save him.

But Claire had made up her mind. She had to stop him before that hope could leave him and he'd revert back to that monster that haunted her nightmares. She opened the door quietly. Stepped out and was surprised to find how cold the room had become. She looked at the figure on the bed, a small part of her wishing that she could change him. But she didn't believe she could.

She watched as Sylar's sleeping form laid chest down on the bed. She admired his physical beauty and imagined that in another life he could've been a good man. Claire suddenly remembered a song lyric in an old vampire movie.

__

Inside closed quarters, nights calling under blood red skies.

This madness starts burning, the victim of a strange desire.

Mistaken we follow, restless emotions take you down.

Unwilling, still hunger for lustful pleasures we have found.

He's a good man, in a bad time. He's a good man, in a bad time.

Claire hummed the tune quietly wishing she could change the way things are. But she couldn't.

Claire bent over to retrieve her shoes. Holding them in her hands she stepped quietly around to Sylar's part of the bed. The back of his head lay exposed and she remembered the last time she'd stabbed him. She'd felt the power then too. Standing up to the monster Claire had felt triumphant until she discovered the piece of glass had melted in the fire causing his brain to heal itself. Even though Angela said he was dead Claire had known better. The feeling in her gut was usually right. Especially when it came to him.

Her shoe had a five inch heel and if she used enough pressure she could embedded the thickness of it into the back of his head. Claire steadied her hand afraid he might wake up. She hesitated.

His eyes had been different. Kinder. Claire couldn't quite place it but her gut was telling her that it's possible for people to change. She had seen him change once before but the hunger in him was strong. He coveted things he didn't have and that made him dangerous. She wished she could give him the benefit of the doubt but Claire knew that he was a killer and she would never forget that.

Claire placed the heel a few inches above the base of his skull, counted to three and stabbed Sylar as hard as she could. She waited for a moment. When he didn't stir Claire felt relieved and , surprisingly, guilty. But she'd deal with that later.

She left the hotel room taking the key with her. The phone booth sat nearby and fortunately for Claire someone had dropped some change in the floor and she was able to call for help.

***************************************************************************

Claire waited patiently for her uncle Peter to show up. She had told him part of what happened but didn't go into detail. She figured she have to do that part later when they removed Sylar's naked body from the motel room. She wasn't quite sure where she was but when she described it Peter seem to recall the location. Claire knew Peter would've never been okay with Matt, Noah and Angela brainwashing Sylar into believing he was Nathan. He was the best person to call when she needed help. Especially in this situation.

Almost an hour after she spoke to Peter three cars pulled into the motel parking lot. The first, a black Nissan, belonging to Peter. The second, a navy Sedan, belonging to her adoptive father Noah . The last was a NY police car carrying Matt Parkman who'd been able to get back on the force.

Claire got up from the curb and rushed into Peter's arms. He hugged her tight then pulled away.

"Oh God Claire. Are you alright?' Noah Bennett wrapped his arms around Claire. She didn't cling to him like she did Peter. He'd deceived her. So had Parkman.

"Claire. Where is he?" Officer Parkman pulled his gun from his holster.

"He's in room 229. But it's okay. I stabbed him in the back of the head. With my shoe." Claire stammered.

Parkman, Noah and Peter told her to stay put and that they were gonna go get Sylar.

She sat in Peter's car waiting. After a few minutes the three of them returned. No Sylar. Claire got out of the car and slowly walked to meet them.

"What's going on? Where is he" she asked.

The three men looked at each other. Finally Peter answered her.

"He's gone Claire. We checked the whole room but he's not there."

Claire couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it.

"But that's impossible, "she stated,. "I jabbed my heel through the back of his head. It was in there really deep!"

Peter pulled something from behind his back. "You mean this?" Claire's slip on heel was still covered in blood. She took the shoe from Peter as if touching was the only way to make sure it was real.

Claire shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"There was something written on the wall though. A message I guess." said Matt Parkman.

"What did it say?' Claire asked quietly.

"It said," Matt started, "I moved it."

Noah Bennett shook his head. "What the hell does that mean?"

"The spot." Claire answered. "It means he moved the spot. It's not on the back of his head anymore."

Noah Bennett slid his arm around Claire. "It's okay honey. Let's get you home.

**************************************************************************

Claire sat on the steps of the staircase in the Petrelli mansion. She could hear the voices of Matt Parkman, Angela, her adoptive dad Noah and Peter in the den.

They had been arguing for the last thirty minutes about what they were going to do about Sylar and playing the old familiar blame game. No one wanted to admit they'd screwed up. But she heard Peter swear that he'd find Sylar and that when he did he was going to kill the son of a bitch once and for all. She knew Peter meant well.

Good luck finding him, Claire thought, as she got up and returned to her room. Tomorrow she'd be moving back in with her brother Lyle and her adoptive mom Sandra. She'd already finished packing her clothes all the while preparing herself for what she was going to tell her family. She'd decided that the truth was better simply because of who she was.

Sitting on the bed Claire felt better than she'd had in a while. She'd been through an experience that should by all means have been traumatizing. But not for Claire Bennett. She was strong. She was different. She was special.

She knew this now just as Sylar had known it then. Claire was so use to holding hatred in her heart for the man she knew as a evil. But he hadn't always been evil. Had he? He'd been a small boy at one time. Surely he'd been innocent just like she had been once.

A small breeze from window caught Claire's attention. I didn't leave the window open, she thought.

After pulling the latch closed she turned and noticed a folded piece of paper lying at the foot of her bed. Unfolding it Claire's hand trembled slightly. It was a note addressed to her in small neat writing.

__

Dear Claire.

I guess you know now that I moved the spot. Call it a benefit of being able to change my DNA. Came with the shape shifting ability.

I meant what I said when I told you we should start building bridges. But I never really told you why.

Claire sat down on her bed before continuing.

__

All my life I've wanted to be different. Special. I thought that all these abilities would make me powerful. But they only make me weak. I covet things I don't have. Because of your ability I'm going to live forever. Alone. And that terrifies me.

I regret a lot of things. Bad things I have done to people. To you.

And the one thing I can never do is tell them how sorry I am. I destroy everything I touch. But not you.

I needed you. However you didn't need me. At least not right now.

People **can** change Claire. Even killers like me. I don't have to be a monster. Not anymore. I guess only time will tell. You and I both know we have all the time in the world.

I'll be seeing you.

Gabriel

Claire hadn't realized that she'd been crying until the tears hit the paper causing the script to blur. She knew that it was possible for Sylar to change but she was so used to hating him.

Yet the more she thought about it the more she just hated the choices he'd made. Anybody can make a bad choice. Maybe her choosing to hate would be a bad choice. Allowing herself to hold that grudge and all that baggage until finally she becomes a cold unfeeling monster. Just like him.

Claire hoped he could change. She really did.

She could recall his words about how they had all of eternity ahead of them. That she may one day come to forgive him.

Maybe. God knows she'd sure try. Put everything behind her. After all anything is possible.

Before now Claire couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of one day loving him. Loving Sylar. The man who had terrorized her. Murdered her real parents.

But if people could change then maybe he could too.

Claire shockingly discovered that she really did hope to see him again. She hoped that one day she could look at Sylar and not feel hatred or anger in her heart. After all they had all of eternity to spend with each other. And maybe, just maybe she could learn to live with it. With him.

Maybe one day she might actually love him. The real him. The one that he should've chosen to be all along.

__

Gabriel

Claire smiled.

************************************************************************************

****

Reviews are like air to me people. I need them to live. Also how else am I suppose to get better? LOL Just remember to leave constructive criticism. Thanks again for reading and going on this little journey with me. I enjoyed it. I hope you did too.

.

So this is the new revised draft. Thanks for all the advice and encouragement. I couldn't have done this without the support of people like you.

Special thanks to Doc Spleenmeister! I hope you enjoy!!!!

Unforgiven

Chapter Three

Claire Bennett stared into the dark brown eyes of the man before her. He looked exactly like Nathan Petrelli, her father.

He wasn't though. Nathan was gone. Sylar had taken his place. He'd been forced by Matt Parkman to forget who he was while Noah Bennett and Angela Petrelli sat by.

And now poor little Claire was going to suffer for the mistakes her family made.

*******************************************************************

Claire squeezed her eyes shut the moment she felt Sylar's fingers on her face. This is too real , she thought. She wanted to run, to tell him no but she still couldn't move.

Sylar's mouth was still inches from hers and she could feel and smell his breath.

"Claire. It's okay. I think you may come to enjoy this. " He smiled. "No pun intended."

She felt his lips brush hers. Then again. Each time a little more bolder until his lips melted into hers. Suddenly Claire discovered she could move.

Sylar grasped her arms tightly holding her to him and in the process broke the kiss. He still looked like Nathan. "I'm going to let you make your own decision Claire. I can be the lover you want. The lover you need."

Claire stared into Nathan's eyes knowing Sylar was behind them. The idea of giving in to Sylar's needs made her feel dirty. But she needed to think of a plan. It would be easier for her if he didn't look like her father.

In the meantime, he loosened his grip slightly and kissed her fully on the mouth. She shut her eyes tightly. This isn't happening, Claire thought to herself. I'm still at home in the bed and this is an awful nightmare.

She felt a rough hand slide up her calf and onto her thigh pushing her dark blue skirt up higher than she liked. Suddenly Claire remembered Brody, the boy who tried to force her at the Homecoming bonfire. The fear she felt. The anger that still resonated from every pore in her body.

Claire knew she couldn't get away. She knew that he wanted to make love to her in his own sick twisted way. So she quickly developed a plan. It was a difficult task but if she wanted to escape this prison she'd have to learn to swallow her pride. She'd have to be the victim. Something Claire completely and utterly despised.

************************************************************************************

Claire opened her eyes ready to commit to her plan. The shock of seeing Sylar's face in front of her almost knocked the breath out of her lungs. Knowing what was to come she was thankful that he no longer looked like Nathan.

His handsome face up close was scary and yet, Claire shamefully admitted, a little bit sexy. Slowly she released the breath she'd been holding.

Claire sat there looking straight into the eyes of a madman. "What are you doing?' she asked.

She expected a snide grin but instead his eyes softened. "I already told you." he replied. "I just want to experience you." He brought his lips to hers and brushed them together softly. "I want to feel you. I want…"

She felt a slight tremble through Sylar's body. He's shaking, she thought. Then Claire realized that the shaking was desire. Desire for her.

She felt Sylar lips descend upon hers once more and allowed him to kiss her. Allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She could taste the whiskey from Nathan's desk . She forced herself to be calm. She wanted to scream and yell but she knew that would only cause trouble. If someone came to check out the commotion Sylar would probably kill them. And Claire honestly knew she'd never get away.

The kiss intensified until he broke away from her mouth kissing the side of her throat. She briefly entertained the idea of passing out hoping maybe he'd let her be. However the contact of his lips made Claire shiver and it had nothing to do with being cold.

"That's it Claire. Don't think. Don't pretend. Just close your eyes and feel." He said between kisses.

Claire trembled as Sylar's large calloused hands slid gently up her thighs to remove her white lace panties She was ashamed to admit that she was turned on. She knew it should sicken her but she forced those thoughts away.

She felt his hands spread her legs apart as he rested between her thighs. Her skirt was hiked to her waist and Claire could feel the cool air on the private area between her legs.

The fear crept inside her and for the first time she made an attempt to get away. She pushed at Sylar's torso but not hard enough. Suddenly he fisted her hair pulling so tightly that had she been able to feel pain she would've winced. Exposing her neck and claiming it with his mouth and tongue Claire gasped when he slipped a finger inside of her.

She wasn't under his control. She could move if she wanted. But his hand between her thighs made thinking difficult for her. Sylar's hand pumped her slowly at first while still fisting Claire's long blonde hair. Her breathing became erratic as she felt something like a tingle start in her pelvis.

Sylar's hand tightened in her hair as he slipped another finger inside of her. After a few seconds he pumped his hand harder. Claire's back arched and the movement thrust her small breasts forward. She tried not to cry out but the pleasure was so great she couldn't contain it.

Sylar released her hair and kissed her throat and chest. Claire's body felt like it was on fire. She couldn't believe the pleasure she had felt at the hands of Sylar when usually it was heartache. Or fear. Or even pain.

Claire hadn't realized that she'd fallen back against the bed until she saw Sylar's face looming over her. His eyes were different. Kinder. She couldn't quite place it. But she knew that he was a killer. She would never forget that.

Slightly panting she stared into his dark brown eyes. "What now?" she asked slightly hoarse.

He continued to stare at her. His gaze traveled over her body. His eyes tracing her exposed neck, her firm breasts covered by her shirt and finally her long smooth legs uncovered by her skirt.

He surprised her by answering, "I don't know."

Claire wasn't sure what to do now.

Her eyes closed in confusion, and in hope, but then she felt his lips hover over hers. She opened them only to see him inhaling the scent of her skin and for a brief moment wondered what she smelled like to him. "I know that whatever happens, " Sylar whispered, "I can't destroy you."

Claire took a moment to consider what she was about to do. For some crazy unknown reason in that very moment she wanted him. She hated him for all that he'd done to her and her family but she couldn't shake the feelings inside of her. She actually lusted for the man. And she knew that even though she was about to sleep with this monster, this killer, she would be okay. She was Claire fucking Bennett. She was invincible.

Claire raised her head and placed a light kiss against his mouth. Sylar's face told her that he was surprised. But there was also a hint of arrogance. Like he knew she was giving in to him. I'll show you, she thought,

She kissed him again and he responded his tongue dueling with her as if kissing her was a necessity to live.

Claire felt his body shift on top of her. He slipped his forearms under her knees and lifted her up only to push her further onto the mattress. As her head hit the pillow she felt a dip in the bed as Sylar crawled up to hover himself over her. He attacked her mouth with his. She could now feel the weight of him pressed against her small frame and it didn't make her sick.

Sylar's mouth traced her neck and collar bone with slow deliberate dips of his tongue. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel. She felt the danger and the excitement of what she was doing. She also felt the anger in what she was allowing to happen. With that thought Claire fisted her hands in the back of Sylar's hair and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him roughly and in a shocking move to both herself and Sylar she flipped him over so she was lying on top of him.

She sat up her small pelvis resting directly on top of his waist. Claire was suddenly hit with the realization that she could feel him hard beneath her. Feel his excitement. His eyes were glazed over with something that resembled lust. Lust for her.

She sat still for a moment watching as Sylar took a few shallow breaths. His lips parted like he was going to speak but Claire slipped a finger over his mouth. "Hush." she whispered. "You've said enough for the night. Now it's my turn."

Claire leaned down to hover over his face as her small nimble fingers slipped each of the buttons through the small holes in his shirt. She opened his shirt to reveal a light dusting of dark brown hair that trailed down into the waist of his pants. She sat up admiring his chest and what part of his arms she could see. She placed her hands against his hard stomach and slowly, gently gyrated herself on his groin. Sylar's eyes closed and he let out a growl that vibrated through Claire's body.

With his eyes still closed Claire continued teasing him by gently rocking against him.

She smiled, unbeknownst to Sylar, because Claire realized what she'd been feeling. It didn't have anything to do with lust as much as it did power.

Power. Something she'd never really had. Control. Something she always wanted.

For the first time Claire Bennett held the power. She had control over the situation. The tables were turned and she knew what she had to do. She was going to show him that she was no longer his prisoner. No longer his victim.

Claire stopped her movements and slid down so she could unbutton his pants.

"Is this what you wanted? " she asked in a throaty voice. "Did you wanna feel me on you? "

She unzipped him, enjoying the sound it made as she slid it down. She leaned her head down to hover above his waist. The small patch of hair disappeared into his black boxers and Claire decided two could play at this game.

She allowed the tip of her nose to touch the skin of his belly the small dusting of hair tickling her. She inhaled the scent of his skin. He smelled like a bar of soap and she detected a hint of the cologne her father used to wear.

She slid her cheek over the hard flesh of his stomach and in moment of sheer curiosity Claire licked his skin. She felt him take a deep breath. Sylar's skin was warm and Claire blew her breath against the wet flesh watching small goose bumps appear.

Suddenly Sylar's voice grabbed Claire's attention. "Don't torture me. Get on with it."

Claire smiled against him. Looking up at him she gives him the naughtiest grin she can muster. " Don't you worry. I'm just getting started."

Claire put her hands down over his groin and touched him through his cotton boxers. She was a little afraid of what she felt but she was so power high that she forced herself to forget her fear. The only time she'd ever felt a man was when Sylar, masquerading as Nathan, had gotten an erection while her head was asleep on his lap. Funny how that terrifying and confusing moment had led her to be in this risqué situation.

Her hands shaking slightly Claire pulled Sylar's pants and boxers down revealing his mystery. The part of him that she'd felt before but had never laid eyes on was long and extremely hard. She was surprised that she felt completely aroused by the mere sight of him.

She glanced at Sylar's face, discovering that he was watching her intently. He gave her a look almost as if he was asking her, "Should I take over?"

Claire gathered all the boldness she could muster, gripped him with her bare hand and enjoyed the look on his face as she slid her small hand over his erection. Sylar's eyes closed and his head leaned back onto the pillow. Good boy, she thought.

Claire returned her gaze to the task at hand and she pumped him gently liked he'd done with her. However her hand was dry and if she didn't use some kind of lubrication soon she'd probably rub him raw. Feeling overwhelmed with power Claire decided to do something she never thought she'd try.

She slid her hand down to the base of his shaft, wet her lips and slid her wet tongue out and licked him. She felt Sylar's body tense up so Claire decided to keep going. She was knew and she hoped that she was doing things right. She could hear Sylar moan and Claire knew she had him right where she wanted him. She twirled her tongue until she finally closed her small mouth around him. She slid as much of him into her mouth as she could realizing that she was able to take most of him in. So much for a gag reflex, she though. Claire almost laughed out loud.

She continued to slid her mouth over him until she felt his hand grip her neck. Fearing he might shove himself into her Claire let him slide out of her mouth. She was the in control. Not him.

Claire moved until she was straddling Sylar and she kissed his lips hard. Sylar's hands squeezed the backs of her thighs as the kiss deepened. She removed her mouth and kissed his neck all the while running her hands over his chest. Sylar had removed his shirt and shoes while Claire had been going down on him. Her own heeled shoes had slipped off as well. She hadn't even noticed.

Claire kissed his mouth again and he sat up pushing her upright. He slipped his hands under her tank top and Claire lifted her arms above her head. Sylar removed her shirt revealing a plain white bra.

She sat straddling his lap, his hardness poking against her thigh, as he kissed her gently. She felt his fingers slip under the straps of her bra allowing them to slide down her arms. His kisses became light as feathers.

Suddenly Claire felt that change in him again. She opened her eyes to see him gazing at her lips and her neck. Sylar met her eyes and she saw longing and something else.

Claire had seen that look before on her own face before. Hope. She wondered briefly why he'd be looking at her with hope in his eyes.

His long fingers slid around to her back and he undid Claire's bra with ease.

She sat still thinking she should do something. She was in control after all. But she had to admit that for a moment Sylar captivated her. He looked so mesmerized by her that she still felt powerful.

She kissed him hard. The heat in the room was almost unbearable. She pushed Sylar back until he hit the mattress causing the bed to shake.

Claire slid herself over him and took Sylar inside her body. She felt him push through that barrier and then bust through it. Claire felt no pain. She figured she wouldn't. She watched as Sylar's eyes shut tight.

Her own eyes closed as she started to move. The pleasure wasn't instant like it had been earlier but there was something there slowly building within her. As Claire moved herself she could feel his skin against the inside of her thighs. His strong hands gently but firmly gripping her waist. Claire lost herself in the feel of the man below her.

Her hands laying flat on his hard chest Claire's breathing turned into panting. She was about to lean down and kiss his mouth but Sylar had other plans.

As he flipped her over Claire suddenly felt the flesh of her back against the soft brown comforter. Her skin was sweaty and the material wanted to stick but she didn't care about it. His hard body hovered above her while that part of him still firmly embedded in her was thrusting gently. Her hair splayed out against the bed and her hands grasped his lower back. Sylar kissed her mouth slipping his tongue inside.

The feeling of what they were doing excited Claire more than she thought possible.

A small moan escaped her mouth and Sylar chuckled. "That's it baby." he whispered. " Just feel me."

Sylar kissed her neck and propped himself up on his elbows giving himself some leverage. Claire laid below watching him as he made love to her. She brought her legs up to wrap around him as he rocked her back and forth.

Claire closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel him. Sylar brought his head down to bury in the crook of her neck as he took her by the hands and held them over her head. He parted his legs so he had more room between hers. The movement brought her legs up higher around him. He released her hands and she clung to him as if her life depended on it.

So far he'd kept his word of being gentle but Claire wasn't breakable. "Harder. I need it harder." she panted.

He kissed her lips and slipped his arms underneath her. "You got it."

Never taking his eyes away from her face Sylar began thrusting himself inside of her.

As his hard body danced over her Claire felt the familiar tingling she'd felt earlier when Sylar had used his fingers on her. Only this time it was way more powerful than before. Claire started to close her eyes but Sylar urged her not to.

"I wanna see you." His voice was ragged and Claire could tell he was close too.

Sylar's thrusts became erratic and Claire knew she was gonna come. Unable to keep her eyes open Claire gripped his back digging her nails into his flesh. Like before she cried out arching her back allowing the pleasure to wash over her. Had it not been for the hard male body holding her down she probably would've floated upward and right through the ceiling.

As Claire's body trembled she realized that Sylar hadn't quite reached his release yet. Sliding her hand around the back of his neck she pulled his head down to plant kisses along his neck and chin. His body ached to come and Claire's nails raking his back only made Sylar want it more.

He brought his face to the side of Claire's neck as his body plunged into hers. She held him close as he came his eyes shutting tightly. He didn't make a sound but his body trembled for several moments before he finally brought himself to look at her.

Claire laid there panting as he watched her. He was breathing hard and sweat covered his body. She could hear the slight pattering of rain outside as it hit the window of their hotel room.

Finally Sylar whispered, "You're beautiful Claire. You're always beautiful."

He leaned down to capture her swollen lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Then he slipped out of her and their bodies shivered from the sudden loss of heat. Pulling the brown comforter around them they laid there silently waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

As Claire lay trying to fathom what she'd just done Sylar's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why are you still here?" She detected no hatred or cruelty in his voice. Only amazement. "After what I've done to you, why are you still here?"

For a moment she recalled some of his words in the car on the way there.

__

"I know I've terrorized you. But I never meant to hurt you."

"I knew there was something different about you."

"You're the only one whose ever survived me."

"I've destroyed everything I've ever touched because of what I am. I covet what I don't have. It's my burden."

"We know both know what it's like being lied to. To hurt inside where the wound doesn't show."

"They didn't deserve you."

Claire thought carefully before she spoke.

"I'm here because I'm different. I'm special. You can't break me. I survived you. "

Claire slipped out of the bed noticing her skirt still around her waist. Picking up her shirt and bra she escaped to the bathroom where she shut the door and locked it.

*****************************************************************************

Claire washed her face and fixed her clothes. The realization of what she'd just done should've shamed her but she wasn't going to let it. Sylar was right about her. She was different. Even though her ability only allowed her to heal herself something told her that it also enabled her to cope. She had been brought to that motel room as a victim but Claire would not be leaving as one.

She decided that she pitied Sylar. He chose to be a monster. He may have felt that everyone pressured and tricked him into becoming what he was but he always had a choice. Claire had a choice too. She'd hoped staying in the bathroom that Sylar would get dressed and leave. It would've made it easier because she felt like she'd seen part of him tonight. Reaching out to her as if almost saying, "Look at me. I can be human."

Sylar knew he couldn't destroy her and maybe that's why he wanted her so bad. Maybe he thought she could save him.

But Claire had made up her mind. She had to stop him before that hope could leave him and he'd revert back to that monster that haunted her nightmares. She opened the door quietly. Stepped out and was surprised to find how cold the room had become. She looked at the figure on the bed, a small part of her wishing that she could change him. But she didn't believe she could.

She watched as Sylar's sleeping form laid chest down on the bed. She admired his physical beauty and imagined that in another life he could've been a good man. Claire suddenly remembered a song lyric in an old vampire movie.

__

Inside closed quarters, nights calling under blood red skies.

This madness starts burning, the victim of a strange desire.

Mistaken we follow, restless emotions take you down.

Unwilling, still hunger for lustful pleasures we have found.

He's a good man, in a bad time. He's a good man, in a bad time.

Claire hummed the tune quietly wishing she could change the way things are. But she couldn't.

Claire bent over to retrieve her shoes. Holding them in her hands she stepped quietly around to Sylar's part of the bed. The back of his head lay exposed and she remembered the last time she'd stabbed him. She'd felt the power then too. Standing up to the monster Claire had felt triumphant until she discovered the piece of glass had melted in the fire causing his brain to heal itself. Even though Angela said he was dead Claire had known better. The feeling in her gut was usually right. Especially when it came to him.

Her shoe had a five inch heel and if she used enough pressure she could embedded the thickness of it into the back of his head. Claire steadied her hand afraid he might wake up. She hesitated.

His eyes had been different. Kinder. Claire couldn't quite place it but her gut was telling her that it's possible for people to change. She had seen him change once before but the hunger in him was strong. He coveted things he didn't have and that made him dangerous. She wished she could give him the benefit of the doubt but Claire knew that he was a killer and she would never forget that.

Claire placed the heel a few inches above the base of his skull, counted to three and stabbed Sylar as hard as she could. She waited for a moment. When he didn't stir Claire felt relieved and , surprisingly, guilty. But she'd deal with that later.

She left the hotel room taking the key with her. The phone booth sat nearby and fortunately for Claire someone had dropped some change in the floor and she was able to call for help.

***************************************************************************

Claire waited patiently for her uncle Peter to show up. She had told him part of what happened but didn't go into detail. She figured she have to do that part later when they removed Sylar's naked body from the motel room. She wasn't quite sure where she was but when she described it Peter seem to recall the location. Claire knew Peter would've never been okay with Matt, Noah and Angela brainwashing Sylar into believing he was Nathan. He was the best person to call when she needed help. Especially in this situation.

Almost an hour after she spoke to Peter three cars pulled into the motel parking lot. The first, a black Nissan, belonging to Peter. The second, a navy Sedan, belonging to her adoptive father Noah . The last was a NY police car carrying Matt Parkman who'd been able to get back on the force.

Claire got up from the curb and rushed into Peter's arms. He hugged her tight then pulled away.

"Oh God Claire. Are you alright?' Noah Bennett wrapped his arms around Claire. She didn't cling to him like she did Peter. He'd deceived her. So had Parkman.

"Claire. Where is he?" Officer Parkman pulled his gun from his holster.

"He's in room 229. But it's okay. I stabbed him in the back of the head. With my shoe." Claire stammered.

Parkman, Noah and Peter told her to stay put and that they were gonna go get Sylar.

She sat in Peter's car waiting. After a few minutes the three of them returned. No Sylar. Claire got out of the car and slowly walked to meet them.

"What's going on? Where is he" she asked.

The three men looked at each other. Finally Peter answered her.

"He's gone Claire. We checked the whole room but he's not there."

Claire couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it.

"But that's impossible, "she stated,. "I jabbed my heel through the back of his head. It was in there really deep!"

Peter pulled something from behind his back. "You mean this?" Claire's slip on heel was still covered in blood. She took the shoe from Peter as if touching was the only way to make sure it was real.

Claire shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"There was something written on the wall though. A message I guess." said Matt Parkman.

"What did it say?' Claire asked quietly.

"It said," Matt started, "I moved it."

Noah Bennett shook his head. "What the hell does that mean?"

"The spot." Claire answered. "It means he moved the spot. It's not on the back of his head anymore."

Noah Bennett slid his arm around Claire. "It's okay honey. Let's get you home.

**************************************************************************

Claire sat on the steps of the staircase in the Petrelli mansion. She could hear the voices of Matt Parkman, Angela, her adoptive dad Noah and Peter in the den.

They had been arguing for the last thirty minutes about what they were going to do about Sylar and playing the old familiar blame game. No one wanted to admit they'd screwed up. But she heard Peter swear that he'd find Sylar and that when he did he was going to kill the son of a bitch once and for all. She knew Peter meant well.

Good luck finding him, Claire thought, as she got up and returned to her room. Tomorrow she'd be moving back in with her brother Lyle and her adoptive mom Sandra. She'd already finished packing her clothes all the while preparing herself for what she was going to tell her family. She'd decided that the truth was better simply because of who she was.

Sitting on the bed Claire felt better than she'd had in a while. She'd been through an experience that should by all means have been traumatizing. But not for Claire Bennett. She was strong. She was different. She was special.

She knew this now just as Sylar had known it then. Claire was so use to holding hatred in her heart for the man she knew as a evil. But he hadn't always been evil. Had he? He'd been a small boy at one time. Surely he'd been innocent just like she had been once.

A small breeze from window caught Claire's attention. I didn't leave the window open, she thought.

After pulling the latch closed she turned and noticed a folded piece of paper lying at the foot of her bed. Unfolding it Claire's hand trembled slightly. It was a note addressed to her in small neat writing.

__

Dear Claire.

I guess you know now that I moved the spot. Call it a benefit of being able to change my DNA. Came with the shape shifting ability.

I meant what I said when I told you we should start building bridges. But I never really told you why.

Claire sat down on her bed before continuing.

__

All my life I've wanted to be different. Special. I thought that all these abilities would make me powerful. But they only make me weak. I covet things I don't have. Because of your ability I'm going to live forever. Alone. And that terrifies me.

I regret a lot of things. Bad things I have done to people. To you.

And the one thing I can never do is tell them how sorry I am. I destroy everything I touch. But not you.

I needed you. However you didn't need me. At least not right now.

People **can** change Claire. Even killers like me. I don't have to be a monster. Not anymore. I guess only time will tell. You and I both know we have all the time in the world.

I'll be seeing you.

Gabriel

Claire hadn't realized that she'd been crying until the tears hit the paper causing the script to blur. She knew that it was possible for Sylar to change but she was so used to hating him.

Yet the more she thought about it the more she just hated the choices he'd made. Anybody can make a bad choice. Maybe her choosing to hate would be a bad choice. Allowing herself to hold that grudge and all that baggage until finally she becomes a cold unfeeling monster. Just like him.

Claire hoped he could change. She really did.

She could recall his words about how they had all of eternity ahead of them. That she may one day come to forgive him.

Maybe. God knows she'd sure try. Put everything behind her. After all anything is possible.

Before now Claire couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of one day loving him. Loving Sylar. The man who had terrorized her. Murdered her real parents.

But if people could change then maybe he could too.

Claire shockingly discovered that she really did hope to see him again. She hoped that one day she could look at Sylar and not feel hatred or anger in her heart. After all they had all of eternity to spend with each other. And maybe, just maybe she could learn to live with it. With him.

Maybe one day she might actually love him. The real him. The one that he should've chosen to be all along.

__

Gabriel

Claire smiled.

************************************************************************************

****

Reviews are like air to me people. I need them to live. Also how else am I suppose to get better? LOL Just remember to leave constructive criticism. Thanks again for reading and going on this little journey with me. I enjoyed it. I hope you did too.

. 


End file.
